


Re: Mi Loki (Drabble)

by Layra_Sacrament



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Thorki, Fic Thorki, Layra, M/M, Pregnant Loki, Protective Thor, Re - Mi Loki, Sacrament, Segunda Parte, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layra_Sacrament/pseuds/Layra_Sacrament
Summary: La respuesta de Loki a la carta de Thor.(Segunda Parte de: "Mi Loki")





	Re: Mi Loki (Drabble)

Amor mío:

Ese día no quería irme, moría por decirte pero los guardias del reino estaban escuchando las palabras que decía. Estaba atado de manos, no tenía forma de comunicártelo.

 

Odín conocía bien los trucos que podría a hacer para llamar tu atención, así que él ya estaba preparado con un contra-hechizo el cual, si llegaba a utilizarlo me lastimaría y de paso mataría a mi bebé.

No podía permitirlo.

 

Así que siendo tu esposo, tenía que protegerte al igual que tú lo hacías conmigo.

Y por consiguiente a mi bebé.

La digna princesa de Asgard. Je, no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

 

Aquella noche fue muy especial para mí, el cambio fue casi de inmediato en mí, lo supe desde ese momento acurrucado en tu regazo, sabía que el amor entre nosotros iba a trascender por mucho tiempo y que fruto de ese amor sería una pequeña vida, que necesitará de nuestros brazos para crecer y de nuestro amor para forjarse.

 

La noche siguiente estaba solo en el palacio, tú estabas de viaje por asuntos de tratos y seguridad en el reino, yo por mi parte estaba ansioso de saber la respuesta a la duda que me atormentaba todo el día… y esa noche era seguro que obtendría mí ansiada respuesta.

 

De pronto, Odín apareció en nuestros aposentos, irrumpió con ferocidad en la habitación y con los ojos inundados de ira, rabia, fijo me miraba y de inmediato me tomo del cuello y me llevo contra la pared, recuerdo el sonido sordo que quedó en mis oídos después del golpe, él escupía las palabras entre dientes y dijo las palabras que más me dolieron: _Frigga era la única que abogaba por ti, yo no. Y no quiero un engendro tuyo usando el trono de mi único hijo, bastardo de Laufey._

 

Volvió a azotarme contra la pared y luego me soltó, saliendo con celeridad por la puerta casi derruida. Hasta ese momento pude recuperar mi respiración, su mano quedó marcada en mi cuello.

Él me corroboró la duda que tenía y que sin embargo, ya conocía. Tendrías tu primer heredero.

Pero Odín estaba empeñado en matarnos antes de que lo supieras.

 

Me fui, sabes cómo y a dónde; con los años me preparé y arme un lugar seguro para nosotros dos, nunca dejé de contarle de ti.

Ella siempre quiso conocerte y luchar a tu lado, en esas gloriosas batallas que tanto amas, espero se las concedas.

 

Confió en que lo harás bien ya sin mí, yo; desde acá los cuidaré y guiare.

Te aconsejaré en tus temores, en tus equivocaciones y logros. Yo estaré ahí para cuando me necesites, llámame, sólo no llores, yo estoy bien, estoy pleno sabiendo que ambos estarán bien, de que se cuidarán.

 

Ah, y adivina con quién estoy…

Madre está acá, que rico es volver a sentir su cálido abrazo.

Está orgullosa del hombre en el que te has vuelto.

Enorgullécela ahora como padre mi amor.

 

Te amo mi Thor.

Eternamente tuyo.

Loki.


End file.
